Core B provided technical support to conducts in vivo experiments employing animal stroke models proposed in Projects I, II, and IV in this program project (PPG). The main function of Core B can be divided into three areas: (1) to establish and maintain a focal ischemia model and a global ischemia model for in vivo studies within the PPG; (2) to implement and execute in vivo experimental protocols designed by PPG investigators; and (3) to conduct preclinical trials when promising new drugs are identified in this PPG. The overall objectives of Core B are to confirm important in vitro findings in in vivo systems and to facilitate new drug development.